Who Knew
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: Raven misses Alexander. Songfic RavenXAlexander


Renee: I wanted to try something new, and I couldn't get this song out of my head

Renee: I wanted to try something new, and I couldn't get this song out of my head

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire kisses or the song "Who Knew" because it's Pink's.  
--

I waited by his bed, he wanted to tell me something, but I didn't have the slightest idea. He was mine, forever, my knight, my prince, my Alexander. We had been through so much. From facing Trevor, to battling Jagger, we were strong. I can only remember.

_You took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
that's right_

I cherish the moment we first ate dinner at his place, he had sent a letter to my house. It was so old fashion, but I fell for it anyway.

_  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

He had tried to prove to me that he was just like me, a human, and soon, I believed him. But when I found out it was too late, he left a note that said '_because I love you'_ and disappeared from town. He left so I wouldn't get hurt in the silent war he was fighting, but little did he know that that was all it took to plunge me into misery.

_  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

Trevor was always the wall in my life, and he hated Alexander. He always taunted me, but in the state Alexander left me in, he was in the hospital quicker than usual. I felt a little better that day.

_  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
who knew_

I broke out of my depression, that day, I didn't care how long or how far, I was going to find him. It was just a short bus ride to Hipster Ville. __

Remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no

I knew sneaking into the famous Coffin Club would be dangerous, but not life threatening. I was about to be in a forced partnership with some creepy vampire. I was truly afraid at that moment.

_  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

No! I didn't want Jagger, I wanted my vampire, I wanted Alexander! I Stamped on his foot and tried to run, but crashed into someone. I looked up, my heart racing. "Raven!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout. "Alexander!" I yelled.__

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

We escaped that night, but more than anything, I was just glad to be in Alexander's loving arms.

_  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
who knew_

"What were you thinking?" he asked me in the middle of a hug. "You stupid vamp, I missed you, each second away from you was painful!" He kissed my cheek "I know how you felt; I couldn't stop thinking about you."__

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
until we meet again  
until we  
until we meet again

"Raven honey, telephone!" My mom called, I picked mine up quick. "Hello?" "I love you," I smiled and closed my eyes. "Is that all?" I asked. "Much more, much more," he sighed. _  
_

_And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and_

"Hey freak show!" Trevor called to my prince. It was seven pm, we were on our way to the cemetery, when we spotted Trevor's soccer practice, we couldn't run fast enough. I took Alexander's pale hand and called over my shoulder "Don't make me put you back in the hospital!" I could hear Trevor's soccer buddies laughing. Suddenly Alexander pulled me into his chest and Trevor soared by us into a mud puddle.

_  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
until we meet again  
and time makes  
it harder  
I wish I could remember_

Then right in front of the whole soccer team and the whole town, Alexander pulled me into a deep kiss. To me it felt like we were the only two people in the whole world.

_  
But I keep  
your memory  
you visit me in my sleep  
my darling  
who knew_

I broke out of the memory as Alexander came into the room. I drank in his image, smooth pale skin, dark liquid eyes, and long black hair. He sat next to me and pulled me into him. "Have I told you that I love you?" "You've mention it a few times today." I joked. "Well then, I love you so much that I'm staying here, until you finish high school." I gasped and tackled him. He laughed and found my lips.

_  
My darling  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
I miss you  
my darling  
who knew  
who knew_

I kissed him back, my night, my prince, my Alexander, my Vampire boyfriend. How we found each other, I don't know, who knew?


End file.
